clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Supplies
Party Supplies are consumable items in Club Penguin Island that can be bought at most shops, or obtained as rewards. They are stored in an inventory which can be accessed through the inventory on the bottom of the screen by clicking a green button with a Beta Hat on it. Party supplies can only be bought by members, except for the three Party Games (Marble Hunt, Ink or Swim, and Fossil Four) which can be bought and used without membership. Some party supplies also have variants that can be obtained without a membership, such as from the Daily Win Spin or login events. The majority of supplies are purely recreational and serve no function beyond entertainment, although sometimes using a supplies item is required to complete a daily challenge or a task in an adventure. A few supplies cause players within a radius of the user to receive coins when used. Most supplies can be bought at all shops that exclusively sell supplies, although some are exclusive to one of them. Sometimes certain supplies are sold at a discounted price, in the form of shop sales. These are announced on the CPI Phone. List of supplies :Note: Although they are party supplies, the Marble Hunt, Ink or Swim, and Fossil Four supplies are stored in a unique inventory, titled "Games", which is next to the Party Supplies inventory. Sold at all shops Unavailable :These supplies were only sold during the 1.11 updates. Sold at one shop :This listing does not include the Vending Machine, which sells all supplies except for ones at the Disney Shop and temporary shops. Welcome Shop Disney Shop Foodtrekker SS Convenience Deep Sea Shop Snowmelt Shop Franky's Halloween shop (only accessible during Halloween 2017) Holiday Shop (only accessible during the Holiday Party 2017) Migration shop (only accessible during the Rainbow Celebration) Unused :Although most supplies with group variants can be bought as single items, the Glowstick Pack's single variant, the Mint Glowstick, cannot, causing this supply to go unused. Login rewards On various occasions, login rewards are held, where players are able to receive items by logging in during certain periods of time. Many of these rewards contain party supplies, sometimes exclusively. Friend referral As of the 1.7.1 update, players are able to enter another player's name in the section of the Leaky Landing adventure, while Aunt Arctic asks for the player's name. If another name is entered, both players receive some party supplies. The supplies received are unique in that, unlike most supplies received as login rewards, they can be used without membership. They are as follows: *Rainglow Stick x3 *Cocoa Tray x3 *Large Pizza x5 *Fireworks XL x3 Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve using party supplies. Challenges with a dark gray background are currently unused, and do not appear in the game. Trivia *Prior to the 1.3.0 update, Hot Cocoa and Cocoa Trays were sold at all shops instead of only at the Snowmelt Shop. *During some parties, such as the Holiday Party 2017 and 1st Anniversary Party, certain types of supplies have locations, usually tables with food on them, where they are dispensed infinitely. This is done in the same manner as shared supplies, and they are not added to the supplies inventory. *Two items based on party supplies were released in Club Penguin for the Club Penguin Island Party in January 2017. **The Party Blaster Costume, which resembled Party Blast XLs. **The Squid Sticks, which resembled Squid Stick Trays. **Additionally, decorations featuring a few supplies appeared in various rooms: a Piñata decoration appeared at the Dock, and multiple food supplies appeared at the Forest. Gallery CPI Party Dock Pinata.png|The Piñata decoration at the Club Penguin Island Party, in Club Penguin CPI Party Forest table.png|A table with Stinky Cheese, Seaweed Smoothies, and Fishdogs at the Club Penguin Island Party CPI Party interface penguin 3.png|Artwork of a penguin smacking a Piñata, from the Club Penguin Island Party CPI Party interface penguin 5.png|Artwork of a penguin holding a Cheese Wheel, from the Club Penguin Island Party Names in other languages :For names of each supplies item, see Party Supplies/Names in other languages. Notes